Rooms-to-Go
by MellowInsomniac
Summary: Two-shot. Itachi and Naruto ruin their couch after a serious lovemaking session. Naruto complains and to keep his beautiful blond happy, Itachi takes him shopping to an old Rooms-to-Go. Slight OOC, AU. EDITED
1. Morning Recap

**title: Rooms-to-Gp**

**pariing: ItaNaru**

**rating: M for pure, prue sumt and awful language. **

**d.c: I claim no ownership on the Naruto franchise. *le sigh***

**a/n: It seemed like this bad boy needed a touch up. So I did just that. And I won't rant about it anymore.**

**Anywho, Enjoyxoxo**

**_Chapter 1 : Morning Recap_**

* * *

A towel-clad Uchiha Itachi stood smug, shirtless, looming over his ruined new couch.

Well…what remained of his new couch.

The dark blue material was covered with wet looking stains and the cushions were ripped in various places, in addition to five or six gaping holes. Yet, to him, the best part was the dip in the middle that split the couch in two. He took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hands and smirked as he began drifting back to the sinfully carnivorous events of the previous night:

_Flashback_

'"_Ta-achi!" Naruto groaned as he was slammed down onto the couch, breathing heavily in anticipation. His shirt was easily ripped from his chest, buttons flying in all directions. His lover wasted no time; he slammed their lips together and swiftly slid his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his skilled lover's neck as his eyes began to cloud over with lust._

_He could feel the throbbing pulse of his lover's raw, hard erection as it rubbed against his hyper-sensitive stomach. He could feel his own manhood harden in response as the dark-haired god began slowly grinding their hips. Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream as waves of pleasure crashed over his body. He thrust his hips up to meet with his lover's as the grinding sped up to an intense pace. Itachi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released a deep sigh that fanned across Naruto's face._

_Naruto bit his lip to hide the strained groan that threatened to break free from his chest at the sight of his boyfriend's pleasure. He looked into Itachi's blazing onyx eyes, silently begging for his lover to continue. Itachi smirked and leaned down to lick the shell of the panting blonde's ear, coating it with saliva, only to blow tantalizingly cool air against it, sending violent shudders throughout Naruto's heated body. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as Itachi's lips made their way down his sun-kissed tan skin._

_Reaching his goal, Itachi slid his porcelain white teeth up and down the pulsing veins of his shaking lover's smooth neck. He placed a light, teasing kiss on the delicious skin and proceeded to bite down. Hard enough to draw blood. Naruto arched and screamed as all the nerves in his upper half were shocked with pleasure, bringing his hands up to clutch his feeding lover's head. The unbelievable pleasure he was feeling being equally matched with the painful stinging at his neck. _

_Itachi pulled his teeth away and soothed the spot with his tongue._ _He continued down his kistune's body, stopping at his beautifully toned chest. He brought his eyes up to meet with Naruto's as he slid his tongue over the blonde's pert pink nipple. Naruto moaned breathily and arched toward his lover's warm mouth. Itachi slid his tongue in a slow circle, watching as the nipple began to resemble a pebble. He closed his lips around it and bit down lightly; sucking it simultaneously._

_Naruto was panting like a rabid dog in heat. His whole body was on fire because of his lover's tongue. His hands flew behind him to the arm of the couch, tearing a few seems as he pulled himself even closer to Itachi's glorious lips. _

"_Ah-ah! I-Ita-ah" _

_Itachi finished his abuse on Naruto's left nipple and moved to the right, giving it the same treatment as the other. He brought his hand up the twist and pinch its twin as Naruto's mewls grew louder. He could feel the boy's hips grinding roughly into his abdomen, trying to get a bit of release from the painfully hard cock that was pulsating in his trousers. Itachi's own throbbing member was staring to hurt against his dark grey slacks._

_He sat up and stripped himself of his black V-neck to reveal a sexily toned chest. Naruto drooled at the sight of his stripping boyfriend and his cock twitched with every article of clothing Itachi removed. He grabbed his twitching member and bit his lower lip in attempt to control the animalistic desire that ran through his entire body. _

_All that remained on his body were sleek silk boxers as he moved to abuse the rest of Naruto's smooth, tan chest. He slid his tongue around every contour and crevice that he could reach. A sly hand snaked down to pop the button of Naruto's pants. Itachi chuckled as her heard the blonde's sigh of relief. His tongue made its way to the fox's navel, slowly licking around the sensitive skin as his hand slipped into soaked boxers. Naruto moaned loudly in appreciation, bucking his hips toward Itachi's hand._

"_Nn! Ah f-fuck, T-Tachi-kun! More!"_

_Itachi closed his eyes and dipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button, simulating the action they both craved. Naruto's mouth was wide open, silently screaming in immense pleasure as his lover moved the hand at his throbbing manhood to massage in a circular motion. Naruto raised his hips and Itachi used the opportunity to completely remove the boy's pants and boxers. He sat up and looked down at his panting kistune. The sight was almost unbearable: _

_Naruto was sprawled out on the couch, hands above his head, gripping the arm of the couch violently. A deep scarlet blush was painted across his face. His whole body was flushed and his normally bright cerulean eyes were heavily clouded with lust. And the most delectable thing was the deep red twitching cock standing straight up pressed against a tight tan abdomen. _

_Itachi moaned lightly and grabbed the base of his cock to stop from coming. He winced a bit from the pain and removed his last article of clothing as well. He leaned down to Naruto's ear and quietly whispered:_

"_What do you want, my kistune?"_

_Itachi's voice felt like liquid silk wrapping around every inch of Naruto's body. He could feel himself losing control and he needed Itachi to give him release. "P-please, It-a! I need it! Please!" Naruto moaned desperately. _

"_Need what, love?"_

"_I need to c-come! Please"_

_Itachi groaned and grabbed Naruto's cock, pumping it in long, quick strokes. Naruto arched and screamed, his hips silently begging for more. Itachi slid back down his lover's body, leaving small butterfly kisses in his wake. He continued his journey downward until he reached his prize. The head of Naruto's cock was red and swollen with pre-cum flowing from the slit. Itachi licked his lips and wrapped his tongue around the head, engulfing it. He could faintly hear Naruto's screams but the musky taste of his lover clouded his other senses. He began slowly bobbing his head up and down, taking in bit by bit. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and he contracted his throat, swallowing the whole length of him._

_Naruto was in a pleasure haven, screaming and groaning his boyfriend's name in every shape and form. Itachi's mouth was so warm. And when he swallowed…the whole world turned white. He could see his lover's dark head bouncing up and down on his cock. He could barely stand the sight as he felt his lover's teeth lazily rake the sides of his shaft. Itachi teased the veins of Naruto's engorged manhood, savoring the feeling as it filled his throat to the brim. Naruto began to shake violently as he felt his climax approach._

_Itachi groaned around the throbbing flesh and leaned down to grip his on pulsing cock to try and relive some tension. He pumped himself slowly, in time with his sucking. He began humming a simple tune, watching as Naruto's body jolted as the vibrations raked over his body. Said boy's screams got louder and higher pitched as he tried to warn his lover of his coming climax._

"_T-tachi-kun! I'm gonna-ah!" He screamed in warning._

_Itachi swallowed one final time to bring his lover over the edge. The cock in his mouth twitched as it exploded, empting itself in his throat. He groaned at the taste and swallowed ever drop of his lover's essence. He could feel the enormous craving to come as well. His manhood throbbed painfully as he began to pump faster. He slipped three fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and skillfully slipped then behind himself to smoothly slide them inside his heated entrance._

_Naruto sat up abruptly at the sound of his lover's faint moans. His mouth dropped as he saw Itachi reduced to a moaning mess; his hardness was back at full force. He pounced on the other male and removed his fingers, pumping his own cock to coat it with pre-cum. He looked down at his lover for conformation and groaned as Itachi grabbed his manhood and led it to his entrance._

"_Naru,please fill me." Itachi groaned in exasperation _

_Naruto snapped at the desperate tone of his boyfriend's voice and proceeded to thrust into him fully. He hissed and bit his lip as his head fell forward, covering his expression from his usual seme. Naruto hadn't penetrated Itachi in about a month and it was tighter and hotter than he remembered. He groaned deeply and shallowly thrust his hips._

"_God! Tachi! You're so tight! Fuck!" _

_Itachi moaned loudly and slammed Naruto back on the couch. He loved being slowly penetrated by his boyfriend but at that moment, he needed more. He began to bounce up and down on the blonde's throbbing, engorged cock. Naruto slammed his head back and gripped Itachi's hips, meeting him with every thrust. They set a fast, brutal rhythm as moans and groans filled the room. Itachi's hips began to twitch as he quickly approached climax. Naruto growled deep in throat and flipped Itachi on all fours; his carnal desire breaking loose as a result of watching the usually dominate Uchiha lewdly fuck himself on his cock. The sight was beautiful enough to make an angel sin. _

_Itachi's arms gave out as his face fell to the couch and he began to pant uncontrollably; it felt so good to be penetrated! He gripped the couch, for leverage, and ripped two holes where his hands lie, thrusting his hips back to meet the powerful thrusts of his seme. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Naruto hit that bundle of nerves that sent sparks up his spine._

"_Naruto! Again!" Itachi whispered hotly_

_Naruto groaned deep in his throat and thrust faster into his convulsing lover. Itachi's vision faded to white as sparks flew right down to his manhood. He slid his own hand down to pump himself as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten._

"_Naru! I'm-!" _

_He climaxed and emptied himself all over the couch with a scream of his lover's name. The muscles inside him contracted and squeezed Naruto's throbbing member, causing the blonde to jolt and come for the second time that night._

_Twin screams echoed through the living room as they rode out the blinding orgasm and collapsed down onto the couch. Snuggling into Naruto's embrace, Itachi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his seme's lips. They didn't notice the couch creak in protest as they moved even closer. _

"_You know…you never let me top. What got into you?" Naruto questioned_

"_I just wanted it." The darkette replied with a smug tone. _

"_Simple as that?"_

"_Simple as that." Itachi smiled a genuine smile and pulled Naruto closer. The couch groaned in protest again._

"_I love you Naru-chan"_

"_I love you too Tachi-ku-! "_

_The couch gave way and caved in. The two lovers' fell in between the two pieces. Naruto's look of surprise was matched by his boyfriend's as they surveyed their work. Laughter erupted at the situation as Itachi stood from the gap and picked up his equally chuckling partner. _

"_Only you Naruto." He teased with a smile._

"_Me, it was you who deci-"Naruto began'_

The trance was broken as he heard his young lover clumsily fall down two flights of stairs. A string of curses flew from Uzumaki Naruto's lips signifying that he'd probably hurt himself. He stumbled to the living room, dazed, as he saw Itachi's bare chest. He licked his lips and made his way into his lover's tight embrace, placing his head in the crook of said male's neck.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's feminine frame, leaning his head down to deeply inhale his lover's scent. A tangy mixture of citrus and ramen that brought Itachi to his own personal heaven. Golden strands of hair tickled his nose and he smiled down to meet the equal expression of love in Naruto's deep cerulean eyes.

"Ohayō, my Naru-chan." He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, watching his crinkle his nose in approval.

"Good Morning to you too!" Naruto replied with a bubbly smile. He rose on his tip toes to brush their lips for a brief second, pulling away slowly to savor the smell of his lover's rugged scent. Suddenly, his lips were hotly pressed against Itachi's. Naruto gasped and the manipulative darkette took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's waiting orifice.

Naruto's eyes slipped closed as he melted further into Itachi's strong arms, giving in to the kiss. The fight for dominance was short as the elder male easily overpowered the dazed young blonde and then, their tongues were intertwined, dancing in an unknown erotic tango. Naruto groaned into the kiss as his knees turned to jelly. A single strand of saliva ran down his chin as he felt himself harden slightly, creating a small tent in his night pants. He mustered up the strength to push away and fell to the floor, shaking with desire.

Itachi smirked that classic Uchiha smirk and kneeled to assist his lover in standing. Naruto pouted and grabbed the elder's hand, complaining all the while:

"Tachi-kun! You know it's too early for that. Plus, we have to go to the furniture store because YOU broke the couch!" The fox pouted and crossed his arms. He began to tap his foot and a look of disapprovement spread over his face, complemented by swollen lips and a deep scarlet blush across his cheeks.

Itachi chuckled. "I broke the couch? Last I checked sex requires two my dear. And last night, you were too busy screaming my name to protest anything, nonetheless complain about damaging our couch." The tall male approached his lover from behind and slowly started to stroke his hands up and down the blonde's back. Naruto shuddered and shook Itachi's hands from his heated body, continuing to protest:

"You know what happens when I eat ramen and drink sake at the same time and yet you still took me to that nice restaurant where they sell THE BEST ramen and THE BEST sake in town! It's YOUR fault! I blame you and your dazzling maneuvers."

"So that's your excuse? Ah, I see. Well, what if I were to tell you that I do not want to go to the furniture store?" He pressed. "We can get a new couch anytime. You know this, love."

This time Naruto was the one to smirk. He felt empowered as he muttered the phrase that he knew would make Itachi give in:

"Then I would say…"

And, at that point, Itachi could tell the four dreaded words were about to fall from Naruto's luscious pink lips,

"…you get no sex! We entertain guests on a regular basis an- _blah blah blah blah_!"

Itachi heard no other words as he dawned on the idea of not being able to make love to Naruto. His cock cringed at the very thought and Naruto hadn't even specified an amount of time. The Uchiha pride opposed him giving in to his uke's threats but his manhood thought otherwise and he decided rather quickly.

"Okay."

"…and you always think you can be all macho an-WHAT?"

"I said okay." Itachi repeated.

"No fight? No yelling? No Uchiha glares? I can't believe it!" Naruto smiled and bounced toward his boyfriend, happily giving him a kiss. "Come on. Let's get ready, I know an old Rooms-to-Go we can shop at and no one should be there since it's Sunday."

Itachi let Naruto grab his hand and lead him up the stairs of their apartment, feeling quite defeated. But not pouting. Uchihas never pout. They made it to the top and slowly continued their way down the hallway, toward the bathroom. The dark haired male sighed, somewhat sadly.

"Stop pouting!" Naruto snapped.

He stopped and slammed Itachi against the hallway wall, sliding his knee in between his lover's thighs. The thin towel around Itachi's waist fell, forgotten and Naruto began to rub his knee against the male's hardening member. Itachi grunted in surprise and pleasure as his eyes widened in response to his kistune's random flare of dominance.

"I promise I'll show you how much I appreciate you fulfilling my needs…by fulfilling yours." Naruto rasped as he slid his hand up and down Itachi's sinfully pale stomach, shuddering at the definition of his tight abdominal muscles. He clawed his way down to roughly grab his boyfriend's cock, drowning in the deep groan that ripped itself from Itachi's chest.

Naruto slowly began to move his hand to palm his lover's pulsating cock. He bit his lip to hide his own sounds as he marveled in the sounds of pleasure dripping from his lover's open mouth. Itachi had never been so sensitive and Naruto was slowly losing control of himself. He abruptly pulled away and sprinted down the remaining distance of the hallway, to the bathroom.

Itachi could faintly hear the shower start as he braced himself against the wall. His manhood was throbbing in agony as he slowly slid his own hand down to wrap around himself, pumping slowly. He took his lower lip in between his teeth and let his head fall back, eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

Catching himself, Itachi quickly removed his hand and stood on shaky legs, fire burning in his deep onyx eyes.

'Oh…he asked for it!' The darkette thought with a sadistic chuckle.

He sprinted down the hallway, to the bathroom where the blonde had retreated not five minute earlier. He reached the door and heard Naruto inside, obviously taking matters into his own hands. Itachi chuckled and stepped through the doorway.

'The couch can wait.' He thought as he slammed the door behind him.

- Fin -

* * *

**a/n: I think my descriptive powers have evolved. That's all. Mellow.**


	2. Rooms-to-Oh No

**a/n: I edited this chapter a little. There were some grammatical errors and some flow issues that I wanted to fix after looking at it again. It's amazing waht a few years can do. **

**Anywho, Enjoyxoxo **

_**Chapter 2: Rooms-To-Oh No!** _

* * *

The sleek black Mercedes pulled into the virtually abandoned parking lot of the lone Rooms-to-Go on highway 5. The driver couldn't be described as less than ticked as he begrudgingly opened his door and stepped out into the warm summer sun. The darkette carefully closed his door and made his way over to assist the hopeless blonde boy that seemed to be stuck in the passenger seat.

He chuckled darkly and leaned into the window to try and make out the muffled screams of said blonde.

"Problem, love?"

"Mmmm! Basmfftard! Ummfdo thme chimld loffk!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi laughed even harder as he dug into his slacks and grabbed the keys to his car. He flicked a switch and Naruto came tumbling out of the passenger's side door with a yelp. He was pressing against it…even after Itachi had told him time and time again not to, which caused the blonde's little spill on to the searing hot, afternoon asphalt.

"Fuggleberries!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Blazing fuggleberries the street is hottt!" The blonde moaned.

He looked up at his smiling Adonis of a boyfriend who extended a strong pale hand to help him up. He slipped his hand around the man's forearm and pulled himself up, into Itachi's waiting arms. Naruto landed with a grunt and blushed at their closeness after such an intimate morning. The man smiled and released the blonde from his arms, slipping his hand down to intertwine with his lover's.

"Let's get this over with, yeah?"

Naruto nodded and put his head down as he allowed his boyfriend to lead him into the furniture store. He silently wondered to himself how his Tachi-kun could be such a dominant alpha male one minute then a submissive pup the next

…Gave him whiplash…

Kaori turned to the entrance of the store and smiled as she always did when she heard the door creak open and closed, signifying a customer. Eyes closed, teeth showing, energy up as her grandma always told her. She opened her eyes and prepared to say

"Yōk-! "

She abruptly stopped, as the words were caught in her throat, as she saw the two most gorgeous men in existence.

The first was tall, lean and pale. He stood at…at least 6' 5", with shoulder length black hair. Thick, untamed and silky. His skin was as fine as porcelain and his body was blessed with hard, ripped muscles all throughout the expanse of it. His face looked as if it was sculpted; hard lines at his jaws, full pink lips, perfect nose and deep onyx eyes that bore into your very soul. She noted his tongue was pierced as it darted out to lick his already moistened lips. He was dressed casually in a tight gray muscle shirt that showed off his trained stomach and arms, fitted black slacks that hugged his powerful thighs nicely, and a simple pair of black Vans. Utter radiance.

The second wasn't as tall…but with all the sexy. He stood at about 6 foot, with spiky, golden blonde locks jutting out in every direction. His skin was a deep shade of sun-kissed tan, so deliciously caramel. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue, bluer than the ocean, even. His lips were fuller than the other man's but the rest of his features were much softer. Like a sexy teddy bear. She was instantly drawn to the spider bites that dawned the blonde's lips, along with a tongue piercing of his own. He lifted a strong hand to scratch the back of his neck and she caught a glimpse of the industrial piercing on his right ear, making her wonder where else was pierced. He dawned some simply baggy khaki cargo shorts and sandals. He was also wearing a deep orange and black, short sleeved button down…that was defiantly buttoned down, revealing a succulent, muscular tan chest and stomach with a unique tattoo that resembled a swirl, surrounded by kanji.

Realizing she was staring…and drooling…she shook her head and resumed her greeting.

"Yōkoso! I-I'm Kaori!" she exclaimed.

The dark haired one nodded and pulled the blonde toward the counter.

"We need a couch…preferably sturdy….very sturdy." The dark-haired man smirked and it took her breath away. She paused for a minute, awestruck, and then stumbled to show them to the Home Living section:

"R-r-right this w-way…" she gestured and stumbled over to the area where the sofas where. They passed the dining sets and the blonde gasped.

"Ita-kun! Look, look! We need a new table for when your family comes over for your birthday dinner next Tuesday. Ours is…well, you know." He shifted and blushed.

Kaori quickly put two and two together and blushed herself. She was about to comment when the intercom sounded and her Grams called her to the back for a delivery conformation. She sighed heavily and turned to the couple.

"If you'll excuse me…I'll be right back, take this time to look at our dining sets and I will be back as soon as possible to show you our sofa selection." She smiled her biggest saleswoman smile and power walked to the back. She wanted to be back to her walking yaoi porno ASAP!

Itachi laughed wholeheartedly as he turned his head from some nice china to see Naruto, impersonating an important official at the head of a large elegant dinner table. His eyes flashed in mischief as he got a vicious idea. He slipped to his knees and crawled under the tablecloth, making his way toward Naruto. Said blonde was completely clueless as he unfolded a napkin a laid it in his lap, mumbling something about "stocks and all that jazz", pretending like he was a company head at an important business dinner.

The darkette approached his lover's smooth legs and kissed the crease where his knee bent. In response, Naruto jumped and hissed, looking down to see Itachi's laughing onyx eyes that danced with mischief…and lust. Naruto cursed and tried to stand but was too late as Itachi grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to his waiting mouth.

Itachi slid his lips up higher to caress Naruto's lower thigh, as the veins jumped under his lips. Naruto shifted in pleasure as his eyes began to cloud over with lust.

"Itachi! What are you doing?" Naruto sighed with urgency.

"Making sure Mr. CEO gets a proper raise."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hands slammed down onto the table as Itachi slid his hand up to caress the sweet spot on his upper thigh. He let out a quiet moan as his eyes fluttered close and his head drooped. Itachi chuckled darkly and moved his hand to graze against the steadily growing bulge in Naruto's pants. The blonde bucked, causing the silverware, plates and glasses on the table, to clatter in protest.

"Ah, ah, ah! Be still. It's rude to fidget during a meeting, Uzumaki-sama." Itachi husked as he popped the button on Naruto's khakis and wrapped his tongue around his zipper, pulling it down with perfect white teeth. His throbbing manhood sprung forward due to lack of underwear and Itachi smiled a happy smile. All the better to eat him with….

He wrapped his hand around the base and began to tease the skin of Naruto's hip. He nibbled and sucked until the blonde was hopelessly shifting in his seat. He moved his lips to kiss to where his hand rest, near the base of Naruto's pulsing member. Itachi kissed his way up the expanse of it then darted his tongue out to tease the head.

Naruto exhaled through his nose and bit his lip to hide a heavy groan. He brought his hands down to run them through the darkette's locks, begging him for more pleasure. To his surprise, Itachi complied and took the head into his steaming cavern. Naruto bucked again, trying to closer to his love's god awfully hot mouth.

Itachi laughed around the cock in his mouth. Said action sent vibrations up the kistune's spine, causing him to thrust the entire thing into Itachi's mouth. If his boyfriend had a gag reflex…well… no comment, but Itachi took it all in and swallowed. The muscles in his throat contracted and almost sent Naruto over the edge.

Itachi could hear the faint clicking of heels coming toward the table and smirked. The young saleswoman was returning and the blonde's dick was still going strong in his mouth. Itachi continued to work Naruto in his mouth, purposely disregarding the saleswoman and not warning his panting lover of the coming danger.

Itachi swallowed once again as Naruto looked up to meet a passing saleswoman, this one was taller and had short red hair that matched the equally red blush across her cheeks. She stalled and looked at Naruto with a hint of concern, until he reared his head back and let out a deep groan. The woman blinked rapidly, pulling her lip between her teeth with curiosity and desire, and then scurried off toward the front. Naruto curled his body forward again, lacing his fingers tightly in Itachi's hair.

"Ita-kun! We gott-ah stop!" He begged; voice desperate.

Itachi sighed around the heated flesh and pulled away with disdain. He wiped his mouth and carefully placed Naruto back into his pants. The onyx eyed incubus slid from under the table and looked Naruto straight in the eyes, his intent clear.

"Yes...Let's go see those couches Uzumaki-sama."

"Itachi!" Naruto fumbled as Itachi repeated that sinful term that made him quake with desire.

Itachi smiled and held out his hand for Naruto to grab onto. The blonde responded and stood on wobbly legs. The two slowly made their way past the endless isles of the store, each one filled with flower printed rugs, macramé figurines and wooden jewelry boxes.

Finally, they reached the Promised Land.

The den section was filled with chairs and couches of all shapes, sizes, and patterns. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as the raging boner in his shorts began to bother him once again. Itachi stood in front of him, carefully covering his love's "problem".

He led them around, seemingly browsing the couches. He stopped when he spotted a long one; curved with recliners on either end. It was black of course. Suede. And the best feature was the heightened back board, which was prime for cover.

Itachi led Naruto over to the couch, quickly pulling him down to lie on his back, then mounting him. Naruto flailed in protest.

"Itachi! We are not having sex in a public place! I refuse!"

"Hn."

Itachi leaned down and placed a kiss on the heated skin of Naruto's neck. "Is that so?"

Naruto shuddered and shook his head with a stern 'yes'. He intended to put his foot down on the matter but the minute the dark haired sex god bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, all words flew out the window. Following his words, Naruto's hand flew up to cover his mouth in fear of being heard. Itachi continued his sinful actions by parting Naruto's shirt wider and taking the squirming blonde's nipple into his mouth. He looked up at the blonde, with blazing eyes, and bit down hard, immediately soothing the pain with his tongue. He continued this torture; repeating the action to the pert pink nipple's twin.

He continued down his lover's body to stroke his hard abdominal muscles and tease the skin below Naruto's navel. He traced his tongue around it and dipped it in the cavern. Naruto's body convulsed in blissful agony, his boyfriend was driving him mad! Getting impatient, Naruto ground his hips up into Itachi's stomach. The Uchiha paused and bit his lip to hide his pleasure. He gave Naruto a quizzical look and asked:

"Something you want, babe?"

Naruto blushed, moving his hand from his lips to growl: "If you're gonna fuck me then just do it! Damn."

With that, his boyfriend popped the button on his khakis and slid them to the blonde's knees. Naruto's erection sprung forth once again, bright red and throbbing against his tan stomach. The darkette smirked that classic Uchiha smirk and stood. He noticed a young woman browsing curtains nearby and paused.

Achieving eye contact with the girl, he smiled; a rare sight for the stiff bastard. The girl blushed heavily as her gaze traveled downward to his obviously very erect manhood. Her blush deepened as she jumped and squeaked, scurrying away like a mouse. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants and release his stiff cock from its silk prison. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his exhibitionist of a boyfriend revealed himself to any person, or camera, that was in range of them.

He quickly pulled the man down, accidentally causing their cocks to collide and grind together. Naruto groaned and pulled Itachi closer, suddenly realizing how turned on he really was. Itachi expelled a sharp breath, almost losing his control. Naruto was too eager sometimes, especially in situations such as this.

Heavily making out. Grinding their bare cocks together. Clothes half on.

Oh….and in public, too.

It sent a shudder up Itachi's spine as Naruto grazed his ear with sharp canines. The Uchiha growled at the sensation, along with the friction he was feeling down south. He raised a hand to place three fingers in his mouth, for lubrication, only to have them smacked away. Puzzled, he looked down at his panting uke.

"No. I want it dry. Dry and rough." Naruto husked.

Itachi's obsidian globes widened at those words. He felt his control snap and then he was inside. Sheathed inside his lover. And damn if Naruto wasn't tight. He felt the blonde quake under him, succumbing to the pleasure. Then, as if the heaven's were going to come crashing down, Itachi began to thrust inside his lover.

Animalistic instincts took over as Itachi was literally swallowed by the heat of the blonde's insides. The tight cavern sucked him in passionately, beckoning him deeper inside. Eyes met and in a silent expression of pleasure, Naruto begged Itachi for more. Receiving the message, the darkette moved his hips faster, rolling them into the writhing blonde.

Naruto moaned softly as he felt every nerve in his body electrify to maximum intensity. Screams of pleasurable agony threatened to break the barrier as Itachi began rolling his hips between thrusts. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he tried to control his body. He could feel himself bucking and arching, trying to get closer and closer to his lover's pulsating shaft. He dug his nails into Itachi's shoulders as he felt an intense burst of bliss. Indescribable pleasure flowed through his body as Itachi found and continuously struck his prostate; rough and deliberate.

Naruto moaned loudly and shook. He couldn't hold it any longer. The white hot coil in his belly tightened even further as he opened his eyes to reveal his gorgeous lover. Itachi's bangs were matted to his face from the effort of controlling his sounds as well. A plump bottom lip was bleeding slightly as he tried to muffle what sounds he let loose. Light grunts and groans came from his sinfully sweet mouth and his brows were furrowed in pleasure.

Naruto almost came on sight.

He raised his chest and leaned in to Itachi's ear, opening his mouth in an attempt to warn his lover of his oncoming release.

"Ita! Need! G-g-on-haa-"

"Come with me Naruto" Itachi grunted.

Pleasure crashed down on him in massive waves and with one final Naruto lost it and came. The wold turned white as his ears rung and his entire body convulsed. He latched onto Itachi's neck and bit down hard. Long ribbons of cum shot up his and his lover's chest. He could feel himself being filled with his lover's essence as long streams coated his inner muscles and his lover bucked into him. The Uchiha's head was bowed, with his forehead on Naruto's shoulder as he released, tiny moans falling from his lips. Several minutes later, Itachi lifted his head to look at his still flushed love.

The usually cynical bastard smiled another genuine smile and kissed his lover passionately. Naruto smiled into the kiss and sunk deeper into the comfortable couch. Itachi pulled out of his lover and put himself back in his pants, following suit by helping his boyfriend do the same; continuously kissing the love of his two were so engrossed in one another to notice the familiar clicking of heels, as the young saleswoman from the front approached them.

The young woman cleared her throat 3 times before the two uncommonly sexy men parte from their heated make out session. They looked up at her with flushed faces and her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat once more the steady her voice.

"Umm, A-are you two okay? T-there have been a few noise complaints from a couple customers. I hope there isn't a problem."

The dark haired man smirked at her as he sat up on the black suede couch. He crossed his legs in a gentleman-like fashion and responded promptly.

"No, no ma'm. We apologize for our inappropriate fraternization on your merchandise. I just couldn't help myself. I'm very…well…uncontrollable," he raised a hand to slide his thumb teasingly over his lower lip "and I'll take the blame for it all…Kaori-chan."

He seared her with his eyes as her name rolled of f his tongue effortlessly and she almost lost her balance. She couldn't respond as he stood, grabbing the blonde and dragging him to his feet. The shorter man seemed to have trouble walking, a limp of some sort.

"Oh… We will be purchasing this couch and its accessories. We'd like the whole set." The tall one said.

"O-okay! I'll ring that up for you. Just meet me in the front with I write down the prices."

"Sure thing."

Kaori checked inventory on the collection and wrote the prices. As she got to the main couch, she noticed a large stain in the material. She looked closer and observed it was still wet. Puzzled, she took down the price and hurried to the front.

She approached the lovey couple and slid behind the counter to ring them up. She remembered the damaged couch and informed the couple:

"Um, sir, the main couch of the set has a larger stain on the center cushion. Because it is damaged we can give you a 25% discount on the damaged merchandise."

The blonde man reddened to the point of resembling a ripe tomato as the darkette laughed heartily.

"I insist we pay full price." Itachi chuckled.

"But sir, I'm not sure what the stain is, or who made it. I can compensate if you'd really like the set. It's really no problem."

"Trust me, miss. We got our money's worth on that couch and I intend to pay for it."

The man's teeth sparkled with a smug look of satisfaction on his face as the blonde ducked his head and averted his eyes. Kaori's eyes widened in realization as she connected the dots yet again. Her face became as red as the blonde's, ducking her own head to total the set on the cash register.

"T-that'll be $1,427.35. D-delivery will t-take 3 to 5 bussiness day-ys." She stuttered.

"Great!" Itachi reached in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a Platinum card with a smile, "Do you take credit?"

* * *

**a/n: Mhmm. It's weird to look back on how the younger me decided to write things. I hope you think so too. Hehe. **


End file.
